


Un oso para Aone

by KirumoSanchez



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Eventual Romance, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 09:00:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6368404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KirumoSanchez/pseuds/KirumoSanchez
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Un oso. Una maquina con miles de ellos. Futakuchi solo tiene que sacar uno, ¿por qué? ¿Porqué sí...?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Un oso para Aone

**Author's Note:**

> «Haikyuu! No me pertenece, solo juego un poco con los personajes de Furudate-sensei»

La práctica al final se había terminado y ahora mismo los integrantes se cambiaban en los vestidores para partir cada uno a sus casas. Futakuchi ahora siendo el capitán tenía el deber de cerrar tanto el gimnasio como la sala donde se cambiaban.  
Aone lo esperaba, antes no era así, pero ahora era una costumbre. No parecía molestarte al grandote caminar con él. Aparte de que no hablaban mucho y cuando lo hacían siempre era Futakuchi el que llevaba las riendas de las conversaciones. Aone solo asentía, hacía unos pequeños gruñidos y decía una que otra palabra solo cuando creía que era necesario a su parecer.

En esta ocasión prefería solo caminar y no decir nada. Estaba cómodo de esta manera. Como siempre se acomodaban a esa forma, uno porque era pocas palabras y al contrario de cierta forma le gustaba el silencio, porque no era un silencio incómodo, era su silencio. Pero en ese momento se le ocurrió buscar un tema de conversación, volteó a ver al chico a su lado; no había nadie. Solo fue un segundo en el que se distrajo y ya no tenía al grandote a su lado. Lo busco mirando a todos lados. Volteo a ver detrás de él. Ahí estaba. Mirando fijamente una máquina de peluches. En su interior lleno de osos de color blanco y Aone con su mirada fija en ellos. No pudo evitar sonreír de lado ante ello. Se acercó y Aone volteó a verlo.  
Antes de que le otro pudiera decir algo o más bien gruñir algo, este miró a los osos que ofrecía esa máquina. Una sonrisa que no se podría descifrarse se le dibujo en el rostro.  
—Voy a jugar, me esperas —No era una pregunta. Solo un aviso al cual Aone había aceptado con un pequeño gruñido. Fue directo con el chico para que le cambiará un billete por fichas. Se acercó a la máquina y metió la primera moneda sintiéndose demasiado confiado respecto a ganarse el peluche en un solo intento.  
Aone por su lado solo se quedaba mirando todo lo que pasaba con la garra y uno de esos osos.  
Su confianza cayó junto al pequeño oso, la garra solo se burlaba de él al deslizarse y soltar aire.  
Futakuchi no pudo evitar hacer una mueca de fastidio por ello, pero solo opto por echar otra moneda. El mismo suceso pasó de nuevo. Mordió su labio inferior y su ceño se frunció más, no, no iba a enojarse.  
Tomó otra moneda, Aone se colocó detrás de él a esperar. Futakuchi comenzó a mover la palanca.  
Y paso, Aone paso sus brazos por los costados del contrario y lo arrastro lejos para que sus piernas firmes y largas no golpearan a la máquina.  
—¡Esa cosa está truncada! ¡Aone déjame, una sola patada y se arregla! —dijo tratando de liberarse del agarre.

—¡Oh, los mayores! —Los dos chicos voltearon a ver rápidamente a la voz cubierta de emoción y admiración. Era Koganegawa y junto a él, el pequeño libero Sakunami.  
—¿Qué están jugando? —dijo curioso, mientras se acercaba a ellos seguido por Sakunami.  
Aone solo señalo con la mirada a la maquina enfrente de ellos, aun sostenía a Futakuchi entre sus brazos. Koganegawa miró el juego y rápidamente se le iluminaron los ojos y sin decir más fue lo más rápido posible a cambiar dinero para poder jugar, Sakunami solo suspiro y sonrió por el entusiasmo del chico.  
—Ya puedes soltarme, Aone —dijo Futakuchi un tanto incomodo de que lo vieran los otros dos chicos de esa manera, Aone solo asintió.  
Rápido se acercó a ver como jugaba Koganegawa, sabiendo que no ganaría en ese juego. De alguna manera ya tenía planeado animarlo y palmearle la espalda al perder el peluche en su primer intento, actuar como un buen ejemplo para el menor. Pero tampoco pasó como en el caso de él y su primera moneda. El oso lo había ganado con facilidad en el primero intento. Sí, se quedó son palabras.  
Koganegawa tomó el peluche entre sus manos y con una sonrisa sincera se lo extendió a Futakuchi diciendo—: Se lo doy a usted.  
Eso asombro a los tres, pero Futakuchi fue rápido y actuó con calma.  
—No lo quiero —dijo apartando la mirada. Había terminado herido en su orgullo, pero no rechazo a Koganegawa por esa razón y antes de que los otros dos le dijeran algo continuó—. Quiero conseguirlo yo mismo.  
—¡Oh! —Asintió el chico despreocupado, rápido y sin vacilar se dirigió al pequeño Sakunami y le dijo lo mismo. El chico solo tomó el oso un poco confundido del sorpresivo regalo, pero lo aceptó amable por ello, rápido y antes de ponerse nervioso por un acto tan sorpresivo como normal de Kaganegawa prefirió distraerlo con otros juegos para dejar a Futakuchi con su nuevo rival. Una estúpida máquina.  
—Bien. Solo estamos tú y yo maquina estúpida —dijo serio con sus manos a cada lado de su cintura y una mirada de rencor a esa cosa del demonio.  
Cuando cambio el dinero por fichas le dieron siete, ahora solo le quedaban cuatro. En un cerrar y abrir de ojos se gastó otras tres fichas. Suspiro, la risa de Koganegawa acompañada de Sakunami demostraba que al menos alguien ahí se estaba divirtiendo. Volvió a suspirar al ver la única ficha en su palma, mientras la miraba se le ocurrió algo tonto que pondría en acción así tal vez la frustración por culpa de ese juego se disiparía.  
—Aone, deséale suerte a esta ficha —Lo que dijo al parecer tomó por sorpresa al más alto dado que solo se quedó mirando a la pequeña ficha. Sonrió de lado, sabía que eso pasaría, pero de cierta forma…  
—Suerte.  
Dos, tres, seis segundos de estupefacción, luego volvió a su aire natural. Metió la ficha en la ranura y comenzó a jugar con una confianza misma confianza con la cual había pensado en ganar.  
Tal vez un poco más confiado que antes, porque sí; le gustaba cuando Aone hablaba y más cuando era necesario. Siempre hablaba en esos momentos precisos.

El oso había sobrevivido a la pequeña sacudida y el movimiento, pero antes de que esta soltará la carga el oso cayó. Pero había caído en el lugar exacto.  
Casi, solo un por un segundo había querido hacer ese movimiento de victoria como cuando anotaba un punto para su equipo, pero no lo hizo, logro contener su entusiasmo. Saco el oso. Y con una simple mirada a Aone le indico que debían largarse de ese lugar, había tenido suficiente de máquinas endemoniadas por ese día, ni un pequeño adiós les dedicó a sus compañeros que en realidad parecían muy perdidos en su propio mundo.  
Durante el resto del camino su sonrisa de victoria y superioridad no se borraba por nada y alardeaba un poco, solo un poco más de lo que hacía con normalidad. Como si ese oso valiera mucho más que molestar a sus mayores, sobre todo a Kamasaki.

Cuando llegaron a la calle donde Aone tomaba otro rumbo para ir a la estación de tren y él seguía recto; se detuvo.  
—Aone —El chico lo miró—. Es tuyo.  
Lo había dicho como era, el oso era para Aone. Siempre fue para Aone, pero ahora que el grandote lo miraba a él y luego al oso se sentía un tanto incomodo, no en el mal sentido; más bien avergonzado de su propio acto. Además… además si Aone solo lo miraba le causaba más nervios, ya estaba acostumbrado a que lo miraba, pero en esos segundos eternos donde su compañero vacilaba en tomar el oso o no le causaba un pánico terrible.  
Aone después de su momento de desconcierto tomo el pequeño oso en sus manos. Al menos sabía que Futakuchi realmente se había fijado mucho en eso.  
Él solo se había detenido en frente de ese juego porque miró el oso, todos los osos blancos en una de sus garras frontales tenía un pequeño objeto, pero solo uno era diferente a los demás. Solo ese tenía en su garra una pequeña pelota de voleibol. Por esa razón lo miró, por esa razón observó que animado que Futakuchi quisiera tener ese oso, pero ahora estaba más que eso. Algo en su pecho se lo revolvía no de manera violenta, más bien de manera cálida. Encantado con el gesto y con el mismo oso, significaba mucho más. Futakuchi se había desesperado y gasto dinero solo para dárselo, era un regalo solo para él. Lo que más lo hizo sentir pequeños hámsters rondando por su estómago y pequeñas hormigas en su mejilla fue la sonrisa orgullosa y sincera que Futakuchi le daba solo por tener el oso en sus manos. Quería decirle, demostrarle de esa misma manera tan bonita de presentar la alegría de este obsequio.  
—Gracias —dijo a cambio, los ojos de Futakuchi se abrieron en sorpresa y este volvió a sonreír ahora con una suave brisca de su voz a sus oídos.  
Tenía que agradecerle. Cinco, ocho, diez, doce segundos de silencio.  
Aone inclino ligeramente su cabeza y un pequeño gruñido para despedirse del contrario. Emocionado por el oso entre sus manos y las cosquillas de sus labios.

Futakuchi solo había pensado en que Aone se lo agradecería, más bien lo hizo, estaba muy contento con ello. No esperaba algo más, en que no se quejaba ni un poco de ese presente; igual de inesperado que ese oso.  
Mordió sus labio inferior realmente satisfecho y con un pensamiento, más bien una idea que ya tenía ganas de completarla. En que no podía negar que un leve rubor le recorrió por las mejillas, llevó sus manos a su cabeza despreocupado y siguió su camino.  
Un oso para Aone era igual a un beso para él, entonces si le sumabas más osos, era obvio que el resultado sería más besos para él. Sí, quería más de ellos.


End file.
